


Indecencies

by orphan_account



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Propositions, Sad Louis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pre-Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis discovers some of Lestats more uncommon affinities.





	Indecencies

**Author's Note:**

> Set in New Orleans Pre-Claudia

He closes the door as softly as he can, a half hearted attempt not to disturb the two men behind it. The imagery of their indecent display is still seared into his mind. Louis really wishes he would reserve his  _ own _ bedroom for such practices but it seems Lestat’s debauchery knows no bounds. Next time he will remind himself to knock. 

  
  
  


Louis had told him that he planned to spend the night at the waterfront watching the arriving ships. It was one of his favorite pastimes as of late and the other man had not been illogical in assuming he wouldn’t return until near morning. After all, he had only rushed back to tell Lestat the rumors of a lecture taking place downtown. It was rare that educated speakers traveled to New Orleans. It was even rarer that it occurred at a time they were physically able to attend. This particular philosophical topic the orator planned to speak on  was something he had thought his companion would highly enjoy. But  _ clearly  _ Lestat had already secured plans for the evening.. 

  
  
  


Louis winds up going alone to the lecture feeling rather lost without Lestat’s constant quips and explanations on subject material he hasn’t had the time to study. He stops for an hour afterwards to feed on the unnaturally plump rats that run along the riverbank. Louis spends the short walk back to their residence wondering dually what could have possibly made them so large and if he’s given Lestat enough time to finish his business.

  
  
  


This time when he walks inside the other vampire is sprawled out on their sitting room settee. For the moment he’s so still he could be sleeping. He perks up when he hears the slam of the front door shiftting his weight so he’s facing Louis.

  
  
  


“There’s blood on your cuffs.” Louis tells him flatly  after he notices the red patches on Lestat's normally immaculate white lace. The man has always been rather vain and the warning might give him some time to save the shirt.

  
  
  


“Really? That’s a pity. Where have you been all night.” He asks him. 

  
  
  


“A lecture downtown. And then hunting.” Louis answers. Lestat grins ready, as always,  to launch into another debate about the futility of Louis’ continued attempts at self control. “Only rats.” He clarifies before it begins.

  
  
  


“One night only?” Lestat frowns. 

  
  
  


“I tried to invite you. You were...preoccupied.” 

His companions smile reappears. 

  
  
  


“Ah yes. I noticed you had walked in. He was quite worried we’d been discovered. I shouldn’t have bothered to reassure him. Lestat laughs. “He died shortly afterwards.”

  
  
  


“Is there a reason you used my bedroom?” Louis sighs. 

  
  
  


Lestat shrugs. “Not particularly. Don’t worry yourself about the mess. I’ve already taken care of it.” Louis still can’t help but imagine the body of the partially clothed man he had caught glimpses of lying dead on his floor. Drained, obviously, of what Lestat truly needed from him. “I’m sorry if it upset you. I know you prefer the company of the fairer sex.” Lestat teases. 

  
  
  


“I wasn’t aware you didn’t.” Louis replies. 

  
  
  


“Louis you know I’ve had plenty of women. I enjoy them as well. There were thralls of equally pretty men in Paris. More than a few I’ve found here.” He grins sickly “One less now. Out of everything I’ve done is this really what unnerves you the most?”

  
  
  


“Of course not.” Louis snaps shaking off his remaining discomfort taking a seat in the armchair across from him. “I suppose it’s no different from the way you play with the women.”

  
  
  
  


“It’s even more thrilling in some ways.” He smiles “But of course you wouldn’t know anything about that.” Lestat tells him cryptically “I have a suspicion the only  _ woman _ you ever knew was your wife.” He smirks. 

  
  
  


Throughout most of the time they’d spent together Lestat has caused him most frustrating mess of emotions. There were rare nights when he’d thought the other vampire was more than tolerable, a confidant in ways. Others times he kept to himself and that was of course tolerable as well. Then there were the times they’d clash and both men would stalk off in opposite directions chasing their own kinds of relief until there temper: cooled enough to reunite.

  
  
  


“Some think that is the only way it should be.” Louis reminds him. 

  
  
  
  


“Some people deny themselves the finer things in life.” Lestat counters. 

  
  
  


They are quiet for a few moments. Louis looks  past Lestat towards the open curtains where he can see the first signs of dawn creeping its way into the night sky. 

  
  
  


“I could teach you if you were so inclined.” Lestat offers. “It would be a welcome reprieve from having to take the life of every beautiful thing that interests me.” He continues. “You are by our nature a beautiful thing.”

  
  
  


Louis stands, unsure of the implications of the emotions Lestat’s proposition rouses within him. 

  
  
  


“I’m going to get an early rest.” He informs him unwilling to meet his eyes. Lestat snorts. 

  
  
  


“We share a bond unique to anything either of us could share with another. Human or vampire. Eventually you will wonder. And I will be willing.” He can hear Lestat continue as he begins the walk to his bedroom and then to his coffin. He closes the door. Lestat makes no move to follow. Louis settles into the coffin. He had thought Lestat’s uncannily ability to get under his skin had reached its peak but it continually found new heights. Even so, he had much to think about.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :))


End file.
